A Brief Encounter with Rhonda Hurley
by crazyassCas
Summary: A canon-compliant one-shot about Dean's night with Rhonda Hurley. F/M, oral sex


**A/N:** **Dean's canon panty kink is a gift from Chuck, and I'm sure there are a ton of other fics covering this, but I wanted to write my own before reading any. Usually I don't upload the same night I write, as I like to go over it a few times, so please, if there are any errors or anything sounds weird, let me know. (im also not a fan of writing F/M but Dean's panty kink is too good to ignore... so expect more of it in M/M fics, lol)  
As usual, your reviews mean the world to me, and constructive criticism is encouraged. please let me know what you think! c:**

 **also, you will find dean fumbling and being a bit nervous here. i know a lot of fics depict him as a sex god, and while that may be true, i tried to remember that here he is 19. we can assume, like most teenagers, he may still be a bit nervous and unsure in the sack.**

* * *

A Brief Encounter with Rhonda Hurley

"C'mon, Dean," Sam groaned, leaning against the doorway of the motel bathroom. "I wanna come."

"No," Dean said sternly, rooting through his bag for clothes. "You're fifteen- not happening. Besides, it's a _graduation_ party. You've still got a few years. Find your own kiddie party to go to."

"You're really going to leave me here all alone, jerk?"

"You'll get over it... bitch."

With that Sam turned and left. Dean walked over to the bathroom door, closing it and dropping his towel. He pulled on some clean clothes and went back into the motel room, dropping his bag on the bed and grabbing his wallet.

The party was large and loud. He spotted Mark in the kitchen and made his way over, weaving through the crowd. They hadn't been in this town maybe six months, but he felt like he and Mark were pretty good friends. He tried to enjoy friendship while he could, although it was hard, knowing eventually he would always have to leave.

"What's up?" Mark yelled over the music, handing him a red solo cup.

Dean took it and downed half, and they chatted for a minute.

"Ashley's here," Mark said.

Dean tried not to frown. "Yeah?"

"She's with some other guy. I've never seen him around."

Dean just shrugged. "Whatever. Let her have her fun, we broke up." They'd only been together for three months, so Dean wasn't sure why he was even upset. He was supposed to be used to this "moving on" thing by now, although usually _he_ was the one that moved on, and he never saw them again. He wasn't used to the other person moving on, and having to still see them around all the time anyway.

"You gonna have some fun, too?" Mark teased.

Dean shrugged again. "If I can find someone, I guess."

Another one of their friends came in to tell them they were starting a game of beer pong in the living room, and they needed more players. Dean and Mark followed him back into the living room and helped set up.

As they were playing, Dean kept feeling like he was being stared at. When the game was over, they were both pretty buzzed as Mark pulled Dean aside.

"You've got an admirer," he yelled.

"Huh?" Dean said, craning his ear closer to hear Mark over the music.

"Rhonda Hurley, man. She's been staring at you since we started playing," Mark yelled into his ear. "Go talk to her."

Dean frowned at him for a second before glancing in her direction. He wasn't really looking for any action tonight, but she _was_ pretty hot. Jet-black hair and brown eyes complimented olive skin. A plunging neckline led to a sizable amount of cleavage and wide hips, covered in a bright red v-neck shirt and blue jeans. She was probably a little thick for his classmates tastes, but he thought she was gorgeous.

Mark gave him a nudge so he made his way over, pushing past people and holding his cup in front of him to prevent spillage. Soon he found himself standing dead center right in front of her.

She looked at him curiously, tilting her head slightly.

"Uhh, hi," he said loudly, offering an unsure smile.

She smiled back, but hers was full of confidence. "Hi," she yelled back.

"My, um... my friend said you were staring at me. So... so I came over," he said nervously. Immediately he wished he'd said something- _anything_ \- else.

She giggled. "Well, that's true... I _was_ staring at you."

He hesitated before saying, "I thought you'd be shy."

She smirked. "Why, because I'm not as thin as all the other girls?"

"N- no, not at all," he said quickly. "You were just... quiet. In school."

She was still smirking but now she was looking at him mischievously. She leaned forward so he could hear her over the music. "Most people can't handle me, Dean," she said, her voice low in his ear.

He leaned back a little, eyes wide. "Y... you know my name?"

She nodded, biting her lip coyly.

He smiled a little. "Alright, well-"

Before he could finish, she cut him off. "Kinda loud down here, right?"

He nodded, and she pushed away from the wall and brushed past him, grabbing his hand and leading him through the crowd. As they ascended the stairs, he briefly saw Mark giving him a thumbs up. She brought him down the hallway and into a room, where she shut and locked the door behind them and flicked the light on.

It was a bedroom. A girl's bedroom. There were tons of photographs on the wall of multiple females, a few guys scattered here and there. There were a few posters on the walls, and he was surprised to see they were classic rock bands, and a giant stuffed tiger in the corner of the room.

"Who's room is this?" he asked, setting his cup on the dresser.

"Mine," she said, turning and plopping onto the foot of the bed.

"This... this is _your_ house?"

"Yep." She stood back up again.

"Well, uh... thank you. For, y'know, host-"

As he was speaking she'd been walking back towards him, and she cut him off by grabbing the front of his jacket and pressing her lips to his. While he was nervous, he wasn't inexperienced, so he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

She began to pull off his jacket, so he let his arms fall from her waist, and his jacket fell to the floor. He brought his hands up again to finger the hem of her shirt, but she stopped him and broke their kiss. "You first."

His face was a little flushed and he was starting to grow hard. He didn't really understand the request. "...What?"

"I want you to get undressed first," she said softly. "Many times in class I've wondered what you're hiding under all those layers."

He swallowed, feeling his face heating up even more. He certainly didn't think he was bad looking. Hunting with his father kept him fit and muscular, but the fast food and crappy motel meals left a small layer of pudge on his stomach that he couldn't seem to get rid of, and that he didn't really think an eighteen year old hottie would appreciate. But he was buzzed, and they'd probably be leaving town soon, so who cared if she thought he was unattractive? Especially if she slept with him anyway.

"Umm... yeah, sure." She moved back to sit on the bed again and he unbuttoned his flannel and dropped it to the floor, keeping his head down to avoid seeing her reaction. He then worked his belt buckle, popped open the button to his jeans, and slid them off. He was clad only in dark blue boxer-briefs now, his half-hard cock clearly visible even from the front. He looked up to meet her eyes, and she was smiling.

"I like what I see, Dean," she murmured.

He smiled nervously and turned to pick up his cup from the dresser, downing it in one go.

She leaned back on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows. "Come here."

He set the cup back down and quickly closed the distance between the dresser and the bed, climbing onto the mattress. As he did so, she laid back fully, so he climbed over top of her, settling his knee on the mattress between her thighs. He leaned down to kiss her, slow and calculated, cupping her right breast with his left hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She let out a little sigh of approval and brought her arms up to place her hands on his lower back, and her fingers were soft and warm. She slowly slid them down to his ass, cupping the bottom and giving a hard squeeze.

"My god," she breathed, turning her head to break their kiss. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the perfect ass?"

He chuckled, ducking his head a bit to avoid her gaze. "No."

"Well, I'm telling you," she said, squeezing his cheeks again. He leaned back on his knees and took the hem of her shirt in his fingers. Her hands fell from his ass to lift her arms, and he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor, revealing a pink, lacy bra. He leaned down again to kiss her neck. "You're beautiful," he murmured against her skin, causing her to shudder. He trailed his mouth down to her collarbone, leaving kisses all along her olive skin. He sat up again and popped the button to her jeans, sliding them down to her knees to reveal a matching pair of pink panties.

His breath caught in his throat- because _dear god she was gorgeous_ \- and he flicked his eyes up to meet her gaze. She was smiling, like she was amused. He looked back down and brought his fingers to the waistband of the underwear, trailing the tips along the edge. They were soft and satiny. He moved his fingers to the front, fingering the little bow.

"Do you like them?"

He looked up and nodded. "Yes," he said shakily. He swallowed. "Very much so."

"You should put them on," she said softly, chewing her lip a bit.

He raised his eyebrows. "W... what?"

"Put them on for me," she said. "Please?"

She was giving him her best puppy dog eyes, and no one was in here besides them, so what was the harm, right? "Okay."

She grinned and began to sit up, so Dean moved to the side to allow her to get up. She finished taking her jeans off before standing up and turning to face the bed. Hooking each thumb into the waistband, she slowly shimmied them down. She stepped out of them and held them out to Dean, still smiling.

He took them from her and pushed himself off the bed as she sat back down on the other side. With a deep breath, he pulled his boxer briefs down, revealing his growing erection. He let them fall to the floor, bending down and stepping into the panties. He looked up at her hesitantly as he straightened up and pulled them all the way up. There wasn't much room in the front, and they pressed his half-hard dick up against his stomach. Just the head poked out above the waistband.

While he couldn't deny that he was nervous, afraid maybe someone would jump out of the closet with a camera, he also couldn't deny that he kind of liked it. They hugged his ass tightly, and they were soft and smooth against his skin. He felt himself growing harder under Rhonda's hungry gaze, and she took notice.

She immediately pushed herself onto her knees and reached behind her to unhook her bra. She wasted no time taking it off and throwing it to the floor, shimmying across the bed on her knees. Once she reached him, she delicately reached forward and dragged her fingertips along his waist. She tucked her index finger into the waistband, pulling back slightly and letting go. It made a minuscule snapping noise as it made contact with the skin on Dean's hip, and he twitched. "So hot," she breathed.

"You... really?" he breathed, feeling his nervousness subsiding.

"Oh yes," she said, moving her hands around to his bottom again. She traced along the lines where the panties hugged the curve of his ass with her fingernails, sending a shiver through Dean. As she cupped his ass, she leaned forward, nudging her nose along Dean's shaft through the satiny barrier, inhaling their scents mixed together. He could feel her hot breath against his sensitive skin through the material.

A sigh escaped his lips as she began mouthing and nibbling on his cock through the panties, giggles and little pleased noises falling from her lips. He was fully erect by now, a few beads of pre-come gathering at the slit. She lifted her head slightly and flicked her tongue out, swiping them up.

He tilted his head back and tried to stifle a moan. She splayed out her fingers, bringing them from his ass, around his thighs and up to his waist, where she hooked two fingers into either side of the panties and tugged them down slightly, just enough to tuck them beneath his balls. She again nudged his shaft with her nose, slipping out her tongue to graze it along the base.

"Jesus," Dean breathed, lolling his head forward again to look down at her.

She lifted her head higher, trailing her tongue all the way up before wrapping her lips around the head and suckling lightly. She brought her eyes up to meet his, unhooking her fingers from the waistband of the panties and splaying them on his thighs. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. She pushed her head forward, taking him in farther, and he reached a shaky hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

She pulled back again, bringing her left hand up to lightly grip the base before taking him in again- farther this time. He groaned, and she pulled off. "Sit on the bed."

He took a step forward and turned, falling back into a sitting position on the bed, his erection bobbing in front of him and glistening with spit. She got off the bed and dropped to her knees in front of him, shimmying forward and pressing herself between his knees. She quickly took him in her hand, tugging lightly and watching the skin glide across with hunger in her eyes.

She surged forward, forcing him into her mouth again and flattening her tongue against the underside, pressing up. He could feel the top of the head rubbing along the roof of her mouth, and it sent a jolt through him. She splayed her other hand across the inside of his thigh, rubbing lightly. He leaned back on his hands and stared down at her, trying to regulate his breathing.

As she bobbed up and down, the hand on his thigh moved closer towards his groin. Then her knuckles were grazing along his balls, and he involuntarily jerked his hips, thrusting a bit into her mouth. She moaned onto his cock, and he swore he could feel it resonate through his entire body. Her hand finally left his thigh to fondle his balls, rolling them around gently between her fingers before giving them a light tug.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," he muttered through gritted teeth. While there weren't many of them, every other girl who'd sucked him off had completely ignored his balls.

She pulled off with a loud _pop_ , still moving her hand up and down the base. "You like that?"

He looked down at her and nodded, wide-eyed, and she lowered her head to trail her tongue between them. He shuddered, tossing his head back again, and before he knew it she had one of them completely in her mouth, suckling lightly and pressing on it with her tongue.

"You- you're amazing," he breathed, bringing his head forward again to look down at her. She released his sack from her mouth and smirked before taking his dick into her mouth again.

She continued sucking him off, doing all kinds of sinful things with her tongue, as Dean desperately tried to hold back. Soon it became apparent to him, though, that she wanted him to get off. He thought this had been a warm-up for sex, but if all she wanted to do was suck him off, he was fine with that, too.

She began moving a little faster, and Dean could feel everything in him tightening and a warmth radiating from his core. He looked around hazily for something to finish in, but the only thing on that side of the bed was his underwear, lying a few feet away on the floor.

"I- I'm close," he panted, but she didn't stop or even remove him from her mouth. Instead, she continued doing exactly what she was doing. He felt his balls rising and heat coiling in his lower stomach. He dug his fingers into the comforter, reaching forward with his other hand to twist his fingers through her hair.

She moaned and swallowed around his dick, and it was over. He slammed his eyes shut and groaned, tightening his fingers in her hair and tugging slightly as he came hard down her throat. She swallowed greedily, milking him through his orgasm.

He swore he saw stars before everything went white and there was a dull ringing in his ears. He fell back onto the mattress, and she let his softening dick fall from her mouth. She shimmied the panties back up over his dick and climbed up next to him on the bed. Propped up on one hand, she traced the index finger of the other across his chest, drawing circles around his nipple.

He opened his eyes to look up at her, breathing heavily and coated in a thin sheen of sweat. "T- that was amazing... Thank you."

She smiled, then leaned down and pressed their lips together, swiping her tongue across his bottom lip before pushing it into his mouth. He could taste himself on her tongue.

He reached a shaking hand up to cup her breast, and she broke the kiss to lean back and sigh contentedly. He pushed himself up on one elbow and brought his mouth to her breast, taking her nipple in his mouth and circling it with his tongue.

She enjoyed it for a few seconds before bringing her hand up and wrapping her fingers around his wrist. He pulled back, releasing her breast from his mouth, and looked up at her. She smiled down at him. "Next time," she crooned.

He just stared up at her wide-eyed, nodding dumbly. This wasn't just a drunken hook-up; she wanted to see him again.

She moved back and stepped off the bed, bending down to pick up her bra from the floor. She put it back on, then picked up her jeans, stepping into them and sliding them up.

He cleared his throat. "Do you... do you want these back?" he asked hoarsely, looking down at the panties. They sat delicately on his hips, completely covering his softened cock, a small wet spot on the front.

"Keep them."

His head snapped up to look at her, and he felt his neck and ears warming up. "I, um... didn't mean it like that."

An amused smile spread across her lips, and she closed the space between them to bend down and kiss him. She pulled back quickly, looking into his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with liking them," she said softly. She moved to grab her shirt from the floor, straightening up and pulling it over her head. "Either way, wear them home and wear them next time." She winked at him.

His face was on fire now and he was definitely blushing, so he looked away and pushed himself off the bed. He stepped over his own underwear, hurrying towards the dresser and bending down to pick up his jeans. He stepped into them and straightened up, keeping his back to her. Just as he was pulling up the zipper, he felt a hard slap on his ass. Before he could turn around, he felt warm breath on the back of his neck. "I swear, you have the greatest butt I've ever seen," she murmured into his ear.

"Thank you," he chuckled, buckling his belt as she backed away from him again. He bent down to grab his flannel and jacket, setting the jacket down on the dresser as he put on his flannel and did up the buttons. Shrugging into his jacket, he looked up to see her sitting at her desk, writing something. He walked back to the bed and his underwear from the floor. He folded them sloppily, only so they would lie flat, and shoved them into the inside pocket of his jacket.

She stood from the desk, taking a step towards him and handing him the paper. "Call me," she said with a smile.

He smiled nervously and nodded, shoving the phone number into his chest pocket. She walked away and towards the door, and he followed her, grabbing his empty cup from her dresser. They exited the room and walked down the stairs, parting ways at the bottom.

He made his way towards the kitchen, his face burning with post-orgasm excitement and the dirty secret of what he was wearing beneath his jeans. He located the keg and was re-filling his cup when he felt a hand clap him on the back. He quickly looked up to see Mark grinning at him. "How'd it go, Dean-o?"

Dean chuckled and shook his head, turning away from the keg. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." He brought his cup to his lips, trying not to grin.

"Ah, you dog," Mark teased, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

Dean laughed it off, but he couldn't hide his smile. "What about you?"

Mark shook his head. "Nah." He paused. "You should've seen Ashley's face when she saw you go upstairs with Rhonda, though."

Dean tried to keep his expression neutral, but he was pretty sure he failed. He looked away and shrugged. "Don't really care," he mumbled. He kind of did, but it didn't really matter. Nothing serious could ever happen with Ashley anyway, with the way he moved around.

Mark shrugged. "Alright. Sorry."

Dean looked back to him. "Don't worry about it. How about another round of beer pong?"

* * *

"Hurry up, Dean!" John barked.

Dean stared at the paper in his hands, looking at the name and numbers written in purple ink, accented with a heart. "Coming," he called back, grabbing his bag off the bed and heading towards the door. He shoved the paper into his pocket. As he stepped into the parking lot, squinting into the sun, John was already in the driver's seat of the Impala and Sam was seated in the back.

John was pulling off before Dean even had the door closed. Dean stared out the window as they drove, thinking back to the party. It had only been two days, and John had needed his help to wrap up the hunt. He hadn't gotten a chance to call Rhonda. He had, though, snuck off the night before while John was passed out drunk and Sammy was sleeping to wash the panties in the motel laundry room.

John started talking about their next hunt, but Dean wasn't really listening. He always hated this part... leaving. A few days ago he thought he'd be missing Ashley when he left, but he found himself missing Rhonda. She was gorgeous and sweet and she'd turned him on to a kink he didn't even know he had. He thought of the panties and he shifted in his seat, feeling the edge of the fabric cutting into his thigh. His dick twitched against the tight fabric and his face flushed at the thought of his dad or brother finding out.

He shifted in his seat again, thankful his duffel bag was covering his lap.

"Dean. Are you listening?" John said, shooting him a look.

Dean turned to his father and swallowed. "Uh, yeah. Sorry." He glanced back out the window, thankful he at least had something to remember her by, even if it was just a dirty little secret and a piece of cloth.


End file.
